Just Pride in Between
by Disoriented11
Summary: Description: During Hermione’s 6th year she and Ron get into a fight. A fight that might never end. But when Ron almost dies it puts everything in a new light.


**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter characters accept Hermione . . . . Ok she owns Hermione too.

**_A Fight of Foolishness_**

DescriptionDuring Hermione's 6th year she and Ron get into a fight. A fight that might never end. But when Ron almost dies it puts everything in a new light.

Hermione walked away, toward the door, anger rising in her, encouraging revenge on Ron. She kept walking with all her pride, but when she saw his face again, with his scruffy red hair, she broke. Jerking her wand toward Ron, she let forth a spell.

_"Oppugno_!" Hermione shrieked anger boiling up in her. "Gerremoffme" Ron yelled as the yellow birds suddenly zoomed toward him. Tearing and clawing and pecking, the birds Hermione had created attacked. Hermione ran from the room and slammed the door behind her. Ignoring the shocked Lavender, Hermione let out a despairing sob as she rushed for the girl's dormitory. She ran passed the mob of celebrating people, all having too much of a good time and enjoying they're Quidditch victory, to take any notice of her. When she reached her dormitory to her relief she found it empty. Throwing herself on the bed she, cried and cried she let out every salty tear until there was none left to cry. She gathered up the despair she had in her and forced it out. She thought of Ron entwined with Lavender and let out one last sob. Then she thought of Ron's word in the Gryffindor Quidditch changing room earlier that evening. "_You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! _He had said it so mockingly and cruel. A silent tear fell down her cheek. Finely there was no more sadness to let out and replacing it . . . was anger. _If he didn't want her she didn't want him. _Her thoughts filled her, replacing sadness with hatred for Ron. Hermione hardened herself, leaving no soft spot where Ron could creep into.

Although she knew that this was not for her defense against him, it was for keeping herself from thinking about him and Lavender kissing in a cozy chair. To keep her from cursing Ron with a crazy anger every time she saw him walking down hallways hand in hand with Lavender and from her losing all pride and letting her mind and thoughts beg for his return. She had cried every drop she could let out for him and his silly girlfriend, leaving her ready with enough anger for the next five months.

Hermione sat next to Ron's bed in the Hospital Wing, lost in dreary thoughts. Everything seemed dull and grey; accept Ron's bright red hair and his peaceful face that might never have awoken again. He had almost died. Died! And she would never be able to have made up with him and tell him the grief she had been feeling deep inside her. Her world had been in danger of falling and shattering when Ron had been poisoned. All the things she had done lately filled her mind and she told herself that he would never talk to her again. Why would he when he has Lavender, but if he didn't talk to her anymore that _would_ destroy her world. She found herself thinking in circles, ignoring the conversation around her. She gave a small sniff, barely able to control the tears inside her. The tears she thought she had cried out but really never gone away. Her sorrow had never left. She had tried to harshly put him down to show she hated him but that was a lie. She would never hate Ron and every time she told herself it was his entire fault and laughed in his face she only felt worse. Hermione only felt her sorrow and loneliness trap her even more with her pride holding her from escape. She tried to drag herself away from her thoughts and fears, trying to bring herself to the present.

" . . . . Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," she heard Ginny remark. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," Hermione found herself saying weakly. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself." She fell silent, enwrapped with her questions and worries again. Would Ron reject her? Would Ron stay with Lavender?

"Er-my-nee," Ron croaked suddenly from his pillow. Everyone fell silent and looked anxiously at Ron, except Hermione. She didn't notice anything about her surroundings; she just knew that when she heard her name mumbled from Ron that they were going to be together again. Logically she told herself that he simply saying her name wasn't acceptance, but then deep down she knew it was and that the war of pride and foolishness that had passed between them was over. Her world was filled with color once more.

**Authors note**: Ok. So this was my very first story, so don't judge to hard. I have sisters writing great story all the time and it annoyed me that I couldn't come up with an original. So really, I feel proud of this. I always wanted to give Hermione's view of fights between her and Ron so yah for me. Please Review.


End file.
